Ein Spiel mit Folgen
by Ryuko-chan 1202
Summary: Nio hatte es geschafft, alle ihre Mitschülerinnen zum Flaschendrehen zu überreden! Natürlich hatte sie sich schon diabolische Pläne ausgedacht, was sie mit ihren Kolleginnen anstellen wollte, nichts ahnend, dass dies alles schwerwiegende Folgen haben würde... Shoujo-Ai/TokakuxHaru/SumirekoxMahiru/ChitaruxHitsugi/?x?


Fandom: Akuma no Riddle

Titel: Ein Spiel mit Folgen

Raiting: P-12 Slash

Genre: Romance, Shoujo-Ai, Humor

KB: Nio hatte es geschafft – Sie konnte alle Assassinen der schwarzen Klasse dazu überzeugen, beim Flaschendrehen mitzumachen! Natürlich hat sie sich da schon diabolische Pläne ausgedacht, was sie mit ihren lieben Mitschülerinnen anstellen will... ||Shoujo-Ai||

Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Yun Kouga und Sunao Minakata. Ich verdiene hiermit auch keinen Cent.

 **The Game -** **Part 1: Kisses**

Nio rieb sich diabolisch die Hände und hatte ihr Cat-likes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, alle Schülerinnen der schwarzen Klasse zum Flaschendrehen zu bekommen!

Nun saßen alle Mädchen der schwarzen Klasse in einem Kreis. Haruki saß im Schneidersitzt auf dem Boden und hatte die Arme verschrenkt. „Geht's jetzt bald los?", fragte sie etwas genervt. Nio kicherte und sagte:"Natürlich, wir werden jetzt gleich starten. Aber erstmal die Regeln." Alle seufzten. Das sollte doch nun ein wirkliches Spiel sein, oder? Und doch gab es wieder Regeln. Man merkte, dass die Hashiri eine echte Schülerin der Myoujo-Akademie war. „Regel Nummer 1: Die Aufgaben werden von der Person gestellt, die die Flasche gedreht hat. Die Aufgabe ausführen muss natürlich die Person, auf die die Flasche zeigt." Alle seufzen – Als ob das der Großteil der hier Anwesenden nicht wissen würde...

Tokaku meinte:"Hashiri... Warum machen wir so einen Quatsch eigentlich?" Isuke wendete sich zu Tokaku und sagte zu ihr:"Pffhh.. Müsstest ja nicht mitmachen, Azuma." Die beiden Assassinen schienen sich mit kalten und bösen Blicken förmlich überbieten zu wollen, weshalb Haru dazwischen ging. „Bitte streitet euch nicht! Ich habe Tokaku-san überredet mitzukommen.", gab das Mädchen zu. Isuke kommentierte mit einem fiesen Grinsen:"Du kannst deiner geliebten Haru auch keinen Wunsch abschlagen, was?" Tokaku biss sich auf die Unterlippe – Diese Inukai ging ihr wirklich auf die Nerven, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte! Haru wurde leicht rot und sagte:"Jetzt lasst uns einfach spielen!" Nio grinste – Zur Abwechslung war Haru doch mal zu etwas zu gebrauchen.

„Regel Nummer 2: Aufgaben abschlagen gilt nicht.", erklärte Nio die zweite Regel. „Chitaru-san, verstößt das nicht gegen das Persönlichkeitsrecht?", fragte Hitsugi mit extra unschuldiger und kindlicher Stimme. Chitaru seufzte:"Eigentlich schon... Aber naja, wir sind alle Asasssinen und generell ist alles, was mit der schwarzen Klasse zu tun hat, nicht 100% mit dem Gesetz vereinbart." Mit einem süßen Lächeln und gewohnt niedlich kommentierte Hitsugi:"Du bist wirklich schlau, Chitaru-san." Chitaru lächelte zurück. „Hey, hört mir zu, ja? Das waren jetzt alle Regeln. Also legen wir los, Leute!", sagte Nio und klatschte in die Hände. Mehr seufzend als wirklich einverstanden, stellten sich die Assassinen auf dieses 'Spiel' ein.

Nio drehte als erste der Assassinen die Flasche. Stoppen tat sie bei... Sumireko Hanabusa. Nio grinste erneut. Besser hätte es fast nicht kommen können! „Okay, was soll ich machen?", fragte Hanabusa recht desinteressiert und doch wieder so vornehm wie sonst auch. Nio räusperte sich und erklärte:"Aaaalso Hanabusa-san, du küsst nun Banba-san, ja?" Es herschte eine unangenehme Stille. Die meisten Anwesenden waren rot geworden – Auf was für Ideen Nio auch kam! Sumireko blieb komplett ruhig, während Mahiru einfach nur noch knallrot auf ihrem Platz saß – Das war einfach zu viel für sie! Sumireko stand auf, verzog keine Mine und trat zu Mahiru. Jene schaute einfach nur überfordert mit der Situation – Die Sorge, dass ihr Geist sich bald erstmal verabschieden würde, war sicher nicht unberechtigt... Sumireko näherte sich immer näher dem weißhaarigen Mädchen und hob ihr Kinn hoch. „Na los!", feuerte Nio das Spektakel an. „Manchmal bist du wirklich komisch.", meinte Koko zu Nio, welche neben ihr saß. Jene hörte die kritischen Worte ihrer Nebensitzerin aber gar nicht.

Währenddessen küsste Sumireko Mahiru direkt auf den Mund. Auch dabei behielt sie ihre Grazie und ließ sich absolut nichts an Mimik oder ähnlichem anmerken. Mahiru hingegen schien weiterhin fast schon benommen. Ja, man sah ihr eindeutig an, dass das zu viel für sie war, wie die hübsche reiche Erbin ihr hier einen zärtlichen Kuss aufdrückte. Und trotzdem genoss sie den Moment mit Sumireko. Als Sumireko ihre Lippen von ihrer Zimmergenossin löste wurde jene noch knallröter als eh schon, ihr Herz schlug schneller als es medizinisch wohl als 'unbedenklich' eingestuft wurde und letztlich fiel die Weißhaarige einfach nach hinten in Ohmacht. „Oh... Das hat sie wohl wirklich umgehauen, was?", kicherte Nio und Koko konnte nur erneut den Kopf schütteln.

Haru schaute besorgt zu Mahiru und ging auf sie zu. „Oh je, Banba-san! Irgendwer muss doch etwas machen, wir können sie hier doch nicht bewusstlos auf dem Boden rumliegen lassen!" Isuke feilte ihre Nägel und sagte:"Na dann mach du doch, Ichinose." Haru schaute leicht überfordert. Tokaku seufzte und sagte kurz:"Mach schon Platz. Ich bringe sie ins Bad." Erstaunt sahen alle auf Tokaku, doch jene spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Hm?" Hinter ihr stand Sumireko. „Mach dir keine Umstände. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Anmutig nahm Sumireko Mahiru hoch und trug sie auf ihren Armen in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Etwas baff schauten die Beteiligten den beiden Mädchen hinterher. „Gut, dann habe ich mir schon Stress gespart.", sagte Tokaku schulterzuckend. Haru lächelte süß, als Nio die nette Stimmung durchbrach:"Haaalllooo. Mädels, wir wollen doch noch weiter machen, oder?" Sie hatte wieder ihr cat-likes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

Nun saßen alle Mädchen wieder beisammen. „Äh... Aber da Hanabusa-san ja jetzt bei Banba ist und somit beide mit Abwesenheit glänzen, wer dreht dann jetzt die Flasche?", fragte Hitsugi unschuldig und kratze sich am Kopf. „Hey, hey! Wir fangen einfach nochmal von vorne an, also darf **ich** wieder anfangen." Schnell bekam die Blondhaarige Gegenwind - „Nein!", entgegneten ihre Mitschülerinnen. „Ooookay, was dann?", fragte sie nun. Ein lautes 'Hmm...' ging durch die Runde. „Ich weiß es! Wie wär's wenn wir einfach Schere-Stein-Papier spielen?", fragte Haru mit ihrer mädchenhaften Stimme und klatsche in die Hände. Die Stimmung in der Runde war zwiegespalten: Zum Einen war ein Raunen zu hören und zum Anderen auch Begeisterung. „Das klingt klasse, also los!", rief Nio begeistert. Suzu seufzte. Manchmal wirkte die schwarze Klasse 10 tatsächlich eher wie eine schwarze Klasse 6...

Währenddessen im Zimmer von Mahiru und Sumireko... Sumireko hatte Mahiru auf ihr Bett gelegt. Sie schlief inzwischen einigermaßen ruhig. Sie betrachte das Mädchen fasziniert. „Nein, bitte nicht!", schrie Mahiru im Schlaf plötzlich, obwohl sie gerade noch ruhig aussah. Hanabusa schaute besorgt und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn. _Sie hat Fieber..._ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf. War es etwa so schlimm, von ihr geküsst zu werden? Ehrlich so schlimm, dass sie gleich in Ohnmacht fiel und Fieber bekam?! Sie seufzte. Sie konnte diese Fragen nicht beanwtorten. Aber vielleicht hatte es auch andere Gründe... Mahiru war tagsüber immer ganz anders als nachts – Als wären es zwei komplett verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten. Sumireko Hanabusa war sich oft einfach nicht sicher, wie sie mit dem weißhaarigen Mädchen umgehen sollte und das obwohl sie durchaus... Symphatie für sie empfand. Banba atmete immer schwerer – Sie schien schlimme Albträume zu haben. Sumireko schaute sehr besorgt und flüsterte:"Banba-san... Nein, Mahiru-san. Bleibe doch bitte ruhig, das tut dir nicht gut." Sie legte ihre Handflächen auf Mahiru's Wangen. Irgendwie musste sie ja versuchen, Banba zu berhigen. Weiterhin verletzte es sie aber irgendwie, dass Mahiru nun Albträume hatte, _nachdem_ sie von ihr geküsst wurde... Doch das würde sie niemals zugeben.

Die Mädchen, die noch bei Nio's Spiel mitmachten, waren hingegen inzwischen fast durch mit Schere-Stein-Papier. Nur noch Nio und Shiena spielten gegeneinander. „Schere-Stein-Papier!", hallte es noch ein letztes Mal durch den Raum, bis das Ergebnis feststand. Shiena hatte Stein gewählt und Nio Papier – Also hatte Nio gewonnen. „Papier schlägt Stein!", rief Nio glücklich. „Oh Mann, das gibt's doch nicht..."seufzte Shiena. „Wie sie das wohl wieder angestellt hat...", meinte Suzu ohne jemand bestimmten anzusprechen.

„So, dann lege ich mal los.", sagte Nio erneut mit einem Grinsen. Sie gab der Flasche viel Schwung und erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stoppte jene bei Isuke. Diese spielte nur mit ihren Haarlocken und meinte:"Ich hab keinen Bock auf so einen Scheiß." Haruki, die wie immer ein Pocky-Stäbchen im Mund hatte, kommentierte belustigt:"Was denn Isuke-sama? Hast du etwa Angst?" Isuke meinte mit giftigem Gesichtsaudruck zu ihrer Zimmerkameradin:"Halt nur die Klappe, Isuke Inukai hat vor nichts Angst! Also auf Hashiri! Was soll ich machen?!" Nio grinste aufs Neue und antwortete:"Ich würde mal sagen, du gibst Haruki-san einen gaaanz lieben Zungenkuss!"Haruki fiel das Pocky-Stäbchen aus dem Mund und danach saß sie einfach wortlos mit offenem Mund da. Koko meinte:"So langsam frage ich mich, warum die Hashiri eigentlich immer auf solche Ideen kommt..." Jene konnte sie zwar nicht hören, aber die zweite Nebensitzerin von Koko durchaus, weswegen Suzu kommentierte:"Na ja, wer weiß das schon. Menschen macht es nunmal Spaß andere irgendwie Leiden zu sehen und sich an den peinlich berührten Gesichtern ihrer Mitmenschen zu ergötzen." Koko zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ihre Mitbewohnerin verhielt sich manchmal wie eine alte weise Frau...


End file.
